New Years Right
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: Hermione and Sirius begin their New Years Right. Together. Fluffy ONESHOT.


A/N: this is not beta'd. I meant to post this last night but i started my new year's party and forgot. hope you can all forgive me! Blood Changed will be updated soon! Promise!

Hermione stood in one of the banquette halls inside the ministry, that was holding a new years eve party. It was more for the higher paid employees and special guests. Looking around Hermione saw many of the people she fought beside in the battle dancing, laughing having a good time together. Harry stood with Ginny by his side. Ginny was four months pregnant, looking beautiful in her green flowing dress. Ron and his girl friend standing with them as well having a great time.

Hermione frowned, not that see wasn't happy for everyone but for her something was missing. Something she knew she wanted desperately, but he was out of her reach. Yes, what she wanted was a man. Someone she knew she should not want.

Her best friends godfather Sirius Black.

Somehow, the man had wormed his way into her heart, after he returned from the veil. When he fell out from the veil, it was like no time had passed from when he fell.

Standing side by side with Harry and Remus, he was dressed in a nicely tailored suit, as black as his name. He made Hermione's heart stop with just a wink or by simply walking into the room. He never let on if he knew or not of her feelings for him. While he didn't parade around with vile women, it didn't mean they didn't try grab his attention. Sirius would always brush them off letting them down easily. He simply, showed no interest in anyone.

Hermione frowned grabbing a flute of champagne as a tray floated by serving guest. What was wrong with her? She didn't understand but in her mind she knew Sirius Black was not in her league. She was not the conventional beauty by men's standards. She always valued her knowledge over looks. Now she did take more time on her appearance, her once untamable hair was now silky curls. Wearing light make up and a classy but sexy dress. Hermione's mothers favorite words were, Less is more, and, leave something to the imagination.

Finishing off the last of her champagne, she frowned at the glass. She questioned her previous thought why should she feel the feeling she did? Maybe she should just move on and forget about Sirius Black. Her heart lurched slightly at the thought. She sighed sitting the flute on the tray floating past one more time.

"That's it."Hermione muttered to herself. "The next man to ask me to dance. I am going to accept and try to forget about him."

_Hopefully. _

"Would you like to dance Granger?"

Hermione froze groaning internally. She would know that voice anywhere. Why did she have to say the next person. "Hello Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked, "Aren't you going to accept my offer to dance? That's what you just said wasn't it?" Malfoy held out his hand to her, for her to accept. Hermione looked at him unsure. "I don't bite. Unless you ask me too."

Hermione cracked a small smile taking his hand.

"We have a smile." Draco said leading her out to the dance floor. Draco pulled her into his arms holding her like a gentlemen. They swayed to the music.

"You're not a bad dancer, Malfoy." Hermione complemented him as he spun her around.

"I was forced to learn," Draco answered. "You can call me Draco."

"Ok why did you ask me to dance, Draco?" Hermione asked. "Honestly." Hermione added seeing a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Honestly, I heard what you said and wanted to see if you really meant it." Draco smirked.

Hermione laughed, "Well at least you were honest."

"So, I have to ask who are we trying to forget?" Draco asked glancing around the room. The pair had attracted some attention while dancing.

"I am not trying to forget anyone," Hermione paused. "More like trying to forget the feelings I had for him."

"Well if the man is in this room," Draco began. "One of two things will come from this dance one with me. Firstly, You will forget all about him and fall madly in love with me."

"That's unlikely," Hermione frowns.

"Secondly, he won't be able to see you in another man's arms and comes after you." Draco said seriously.

"That more unlikely then last idea," Hermione sighed resting her chin on Draco's shoulder.

"Maybe not," Draco replied.

"May I cut in?"

Hermione turned to find Sirius standing behind them watching them intently.

"Of course," Draco spoke letting her go. "Good night Hermione."

"Goodnight, Draco." Hermione frowned slightly as he walked away. Maybe she was wrong about the man Draco Malfoy had become. Was it possible he deserved another chance?

Sirius cleared his throat catching braking Hermione's thoughts about Draco. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything for you?" Sirius questioned, his voice had a slight dark edge to it.

Hermione tilted her head, "No, simply dancing."

Hermione smiled up at him her brown eyes twinkled in the light. She was truly mesmerizing. Sirius held his hand out. Sliding her hand into his, Sirius gently pulled her into him holding her close. He placed his large hand on the small of her back, the other cradling her hand in his. Hermione felt him sway slowly with the music. Hermione laid her head on his should, relishing the feel of him pressed against her body. His scent filled her nose, sandalwood and peppermint, somehow it relaxed her. She could hear his heart beating in his chest, slow and steady. Hermione smiled slightly wondering what it would be like to wake up to this. The smiled faded as fast as it came because she knew it would never be her.

Sirius felt the shift in her mood, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."Hermione murmured sadly.

Sirius glanced down at her and pulled back slightly making her look at him. "It's something please don't lie to me."

"Sirius, don't."Hermione whimpered. Her voice braking slightly. She didn't want her feelings for him to be know. Suddenly she felt his lips on hers, for a brief second she was happy it was him before snapping back to reality. Pushing him back, tears rolled down her face. Not knowing what to say to him she turned and walked out of the room.

Hermione walked out of the ballroom feeling more tears roll down her face. Walking quickly out of the ministry she made it to one of the side streets of muggle London. Letting out a frustrated sigh when she remembered she forgot her coat, it was freezing.

She felt a heavy coat be placed around her shoulders, looking back she found Sirius standing at her side. How had he caught up with he so quickly?

"Why did you run?" Sirius asked.

"Please don't."

Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders backing her into the wall. "No, tell me why you ran."

"It's nothing."

Sirius growled, "You're lying to me again. Please do not insult my intelligence, Hermione. I can tell because of how you are reacting to me." Sirius placed his hand on her hip moving closer to her, mere inches apart. "You're shaking but I know it isn't out of fear. Now tell me why."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Fine you want to know why? I have feelings for you ok. I am attracted to you, I don't know why. Are you happy now Sirius? Now you know my dirty little secret." She growled.

Sirius chuckled slightly. Which only infuriated Hermione and hurt her at the same time, "Let go of me Sirius, now. I won't stand here and let you laugh at me."

"Pet I am not laughing at you," Sirius spoke halting her movements.

Hermione simply glared at him.

"I have known now for a while," Sirius explained watching the color drain from her face. "You hid it very well, until I noticed at Halloween."

Hermione closed her eyes letting her head fall back at his words. How had she given her feelings away?

As Hermione said nothing, Sirius continued talking. "Why didn't you say something to me?"

Hermione snorted, "What was I suppose to do, Sirius? Huh? Just walk up to you in front of everyone including Harry and tell you how I feel about you. Harry would probably lose his mind." Hermione looked away as she whispered. "I don't handle rejection well."

"Hermione-" Sirius began.

"Also, what would you ever see in me?" Hermione started into another rant cutting Sirius off. "I'm not anything you would want."

"Hermione!" Sirius exclaimed, startling Hermione into silence. "Damn, that actually worked." Sirius chuckled slightly.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you?" Sirius spoke running his fingers over the ends of her hair. Hermione shook her head saying nothing. "I see a remarkable woman. That can be fierce loyal and strong to a fault. As well as tender, compassionate, forgiving, and loving. A truly beautiful woman that any man would lucky to have."

One small traitorous tear fell from Hermione's eye because even though his words were as sweet as honey, she did not believe them about herself in the least. "For someone so strong you have to much self doubt about yourself."

"I never had much high self esteem." Hermione confessed looking him in the eyes. Sirius leaned forward placing his lips to hers before feeling Hermione push him away again. Sirius looked down at her confused. "Why?"

"The feelings you have for me, I return." Sirius confessed. "I also hated seeing you in Draco Malfoys arms."

A smirked formed on Hermione's lips, "Why didn't you just say something?"

"Cheeky witch." Sirius smirked kissing her again with vigor releasing her from the wall he pulled her flush against him wrapping his arms around her. He felt her small arms wrap around his neck. neither pulled back until even when the clock tower started chiming the fireworks broken them apart causing them to look up into the sky.

"Happy new year, Sirius." Hermione whispered.

"Happy new year, Hermione." Sirius said taking her hand in his. "Hold on tight."

Sirius apparated them to a build not far from where the fireworks were going off. Hermione shivered slight as a breeze blew. She felt a warming charm, keep away the cold. "Thank you Sirius. This is beautiful."

"You're welcome, pet." He spoke wrapping his arms around her.

For once Sirius finally felt like he was starting his new year off right.


End file.
